Currently, user terminals, such as electronic devices (for example, a mobile device, a mobile phone, a smart phone, and a tablet Personal Computer (PC)) have at least one camera and provide a function of photographing an image such as a still picture or a moving picture by using the at least one camera.
Also, the electronic devices have an enhanced data processing operation capability and an enhanced media structural component (for example, a camera and the like), and simultaneously, provide various media processing functions.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.